Namaste transcript
---- Episode 9 - Written by: Paul Zbyszewski & Brian K. Vaughan Directed by: Jack Bender ---- Act 1 - The night sky. Nothing can be seen on the horizon. Cabin lights glow dimly from the windows of a commercial jetliner in flight. Illumination on the plane's tail identifies it as an Ajira Airways flight. the plane, Kate looks around apprehensively; Sun, forlornly; Jack, pensively; Sayid, absently; Ilana, asleep. A female flight attendant pushes through the first class cabin with the beverage cart full of clinking bottles. Ben sits in the back of the cabin; Caesar and Hurley in the front. Caesar is absorbed in a magazine. Hurley looks up at the flight attendant as she passes. the darkened cockpit, Frank Lapidus and a co-pilot sit at the controls. The periodic flash of the plane's beacon lights announces through the windshields. CO-PILOT: Wanna hear something crazy? LAPIDUS: What's that? co-pilot sets down a tall paper coffee cup. CO-PILOT: Sighs Did you see the big guy when we got on in L.A.? Sitting in first class, curly hair, guitar case? LAPIDUS: What about him? CO-PILOT: He's one of the Oceanic Six. Guy's got nerves of steel, man. He survives a full-on commercial airliner crash. Now he's back flying over the same South Pacific? LAPIDUS: Yeah, well... sighs maybe he doesn't believe that lightning will strike twice in the same place. co-pilot chuckles. Suddenly, the plane rattles violently from turbulence. in his seat, Jack is jolted out of his shut-eye. Kate, too shakes herself to alertness. The rattling stops. Passengers murmur to each other. Sayid looks over, and Hurley stares at the ceiling, a black eye mask readied on his brow. Sun looks around nervously. the cockpit, the co-pilot looks over to Lapidus. CO-PILOT: You all right there, Frank? captain turns, stony-faced. LAPIDUS: I'm just fine. rattling resumes, more violently now, then stops. The co-pilot reaches above him and flips a switch. the cabin, the "FASTEN SEAT BELT" sign turns on, accompanied by a bell ding. Jack looks up from his seat expectantly. Hurley notes the sign and turns to Caesar. HURLEY: Dude... you might wanna fasten your seat belt. pulls his eye mask over his eyes and tries to relax. The rattling stops. in the cockpit, Lapidus looks out into the distance. LAPIDUS: breath Oh, no. CO-PILOT: to him What? powerful jolt hits the plane and loud rattling commences. Power briefly flickers out on the cockpit. In the cabin, luggage falls from the overhead bin. A woman screams. All the members of the Oceanic Six look around, and at each other. In the cockpit, the co-pilot hits switches above and around him, while Lapidus braces himself at the yoke. LAPIDUS: Autopilot off! I have the controls. CO-PILOT: Autopilot off. You have the controls. alarm begins sounding. The rattling continues. The whole plane shakes. A female flight attended walking the aisle screams as she is thrown off-balance. Kate clenches her eyes shut, her head turned to the side, as if preparing for a blow to the face. The yoke shakes jarringly in Lapidus's hands. A faint magnetic hum begins building in intensity. LAPIDUS: Pull that rudder! the cabin begins to flood with a bright white light, the female flight attendant is thrown to the opposite side of the plane. FEMALE FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Aah! is shaking. Buzzing, magnetic humming, a loud whoosh, and then--total whiteness, silence, but only for a second. The buzzing and the humming stop. The shaking, too. The airplane whooshes quickly through the air--but without the sound of engines. The blue of a daylight sky comes through the cockpit windshields. The co-pilot looks around, dumbfounded. CO-PILOT: Panting What? alarm sounds and lights on the instrument panel flicker. AUTOMATED FEMALE VOICE: Stall. CO-PILOT: What?! alarm beeps. AUTOMATED FEMALE VOICE: Stall. LAPIDUS: We've lost power! AUTOMATED FEMALE VOICE: Stall. co-pilot frantically flips switches on the instrument panel. CO-PILOT: Restarting one. Restarting two. engines whir back to life. CO-PILOT: Altimeter reading 650. alarm beeps. The plane cuts through the cloud layer, and clouds part around the cockpit windshields, revealing the lush face of a green mountain, straight ahead and closing fast. LAPIDUS: Oh, my God. pulls back on the yoke. LAPIDUS: Give me more power! I can pull us out of this! CO-PILOT: You're gonna rip us apart! LAPIDUS: Do it! co-pilot eases the throttle lever forward. The green of the mountain face gets nearer and nearer. The yoke rattles in the captain's hands. LAPIDUS: Come on. Come on. engine roar as the plane rolls and banks hard to the right and clears one mountain, only to have another appear in front of it. Lapidus rolls hard to the left. The second mountain cleared, an ocean shore comes into view, and parallel to the shore, a line of beige cuts into the dense green of tropical jungle. CO-PILOT: Is that a runway? controls beep rapidly. The sound of the engines falls away. LAPIDUS: Massive instrument failure! We're puttin' her down! CO-PILOT: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Ajira 3-1-6! Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! AUTOMATED MALE VOICE: 4...8...15...16... LAPIDUS: Full flaps! CO-PILOT: Gear down! Airspeed 190! beeping continues. The co-pilot braces himself in his seat. Lapidus steels himself. CO-PILOT: We're coming in too steep! rear landing gear take out a palm tree as the plane plummets toward the gravel runway. The rattling and beeping continue. The gear touch down on the runway, far too fast, tires screeching. LAPIDUS: Reverse thrusters! co-pilot throws the throttle into reverse. The jetliner barrels down the runway, the landing gear wheels tearing up the primitive landing surface. CO-PILOT: Come on! LAPIDUS: We're runnin' out! We're runnin' out! end of the runway approaches. LAPIDUS: Hold on! Brace for impact! plane veers slightly to the right into the jungle. The pilots are thrown forward into the instrument panel. Blackness. ---- time later, it is quiet. Frank Lapidus gasps to consciousness. His face is bloodied. He holds his brow with his hands, feels the blood, looks at his bloody fingers. He pants, looks at his right arm, the inner elbow of his white shirt sopping with blood. He looks over at his co-pilot. The sight takes his breath away for an instant. Wiping his eyes, he takes a clearer look. A tree branch has protruded through the cockpit window, impaling the co-pilot in the chest. The co-pilot is slumped over, blood-soaked and dead. Lapidus disengages his restraints and lifts himself out of his chair. Opening the cockpit door, he pokes through the darkness with a flashlight. LAPIDUS: Hey! hears whimpering. Ilana lies unconscious in her seat. Caesar gets up from the floor. He looks at the woman, and tugs lightly at her chin. CAESAR: Hey. Hey, lady. Are you okay? ILANA: Jarrah? CAESAR: No. My name is Caesar. We had an accident. But we're okay now. looks over at the empty seat next to her where Sayid had been sitting. She pants, and looks around the cabin. Lapidus staggers toward them, panting. Ilana tries to get up with Caesar's assistance. Her legs fail her, but he catches her. CAESAR: Hey. ILANA: Ohh. groans as he puts her back in her seat. Sun tries to pull herself up from her seat. SUN: Panting Frank? LAPIDUS: Sun. grunts as he offers his shoulder to her and helps her pull herself out. LAPIDUS: You all right? SUN: Oh, my God. What happened?! LAPIDUS: Grunts I don't know. looks around the cabin. LAPIDUS: Where's everyone else? Jack and... Kate and Hurley--where'd they go? BEN: They're gone. whirls around, aiming his flashlight. Benjamin Linus stands, not even winded, at the front of the aisle. LAPIDUS: Panting Gone? Gone where? BEN: his head faintly How would I know? ---- card: "Thirty Years Earlier" - The surf rolls in at the North Point. Jack, Hurley, Jin, and Kate have emerged from Jin's blue DHARMA van. Sawyer stands in front of his blue Jeep and stares at them in disbelief. Jack steps forward. Sawyer removes his eyeglasses. Kate looks at him. Jack looks over at Kate. Hurley sets down his guitar case and lumbers toward Sawyer. HURLEY: You're alive. Dude! I can't believe it! Laughs picks Sawyer up in a giant bear hug, lifting him off the ground. HURLEY: Oh! Oh! laughs, patting Hurley as the two men disengage. SAWYER: Easy on the ribs there, Kong. HURLEY: "Kong." I actually missed that. SAWYER: Missed you, too, Hugo. steps forward and offers Sawyer and handshake. JACK: Sawyer. SAWYER: Doc. comes close to Sawyer. They fall into a warm hug. SAWYER: Good to see you, Kate. KATE: You, too, James. SAWYER: Sighs You're really here. Son of a bitch actually did it! Locke said he was gonna bring you back, but... where is he? looks down. So does Jack. JACK: John's dead. SAWYER: Dead? How? JACK: Doesn't matter. He's gone. HURLEY: So what's up with you guys and the old DHARMA jumpsuits? SAWYER: You didn't tell 'em? looks over at Jin. JIN: No. I was waiting for you. KATE: Tell us what? SAWYER: We're in the DHARMA Initiative. JACK: They came back to the Island? SAWYER: No. We came back. And so did you. It's 1977. look at each other. Except Hurley, who looks at Sawyer. HURLEY: Uh... what? Act 2 JACK: Sighs So you're telling me that you've been here, living with the DHARMA Initiative for the past three years. SAWYER: That's right. How long's it been for you since the chopper? KATE: Three years. MILES: radio Static Hey, Jin, this is Miles. Where are you? Over. Static JIN: If I don't report in soon, they'll send out a patrol. What should we do with them? HURLEY: Jin Dude, your English is awesome. SAWYER: What we do is we bring 'em in. JACK: Bring us in where? SAWYER: Back to the Barracks at DHARMAville. You can't be wandering around in the jungle with the Hostiles. KATE: "The Hostiles"? SAWYER: The Others. HURLEY: What about everyone else from the plane? They could still be out there. SAWYER: What do you mean, everyone else? JACK: We didn't come back alone. Sayid was on the plane, too. Lapidus... and Sun. runs to the Jeep. SAWYER: Jin! Hold up! Where you goin'?! JIN: The Flame. If a plane landed on the Island, Radzinsky will know. starts. SAWYER: Hold on! We gotta think about this! drives away. SAWYER: All right. That's it. Listen, you guys gotta stay put. Don't go nowhere, don't do nothing till I can figure out how the hell to explain where you came from. KATE: Sawyer, wait. Other than you and Jin, who else is still here? ---- the DHARMA Security office, Juliet enters. JULIET: Miles, have you seen James? MILES: Nope. He's not answering his walkie, either. JULIET: Jin called him this morning, then he just ran off without telling me what was going on. MILES: Well, let's see what we've got. adjusts one of the monitors, banging it to make it work. MILES: Hang on. There he is. ---- at Sawyer and Juliet's house, Sawyer rumages through the wardrobe, grabbing shirts from hangers quickly. Juliet enters. JULIET: Hey. SAWYER: You seen my baggy sweatshirt, the one with the bulldog on it? JULIET: It's in the laundry. James... what's going on? SAWYER: They're back. JULIET: I'm sorry. Who's back? SAWYER: Jack, Hurley, Kate. JULIET: What? SAWYER: I know. a bag of clothes on the bed They came back, Juliet. JULIET: Are they here now? SAWYER: Yeah. more clothes from a drawer They're out at the North Point, waitin' for me to tell 'em what to do. JULIET: Whispers How did they get... SAWYER: I'm not sure. They said they were on a plane. drops the bag and sits on the bed beside Juliet. SAWYER: Sighs I don't understand it any more than you do. But they're here, and I gotta find a way to bring 'em in before somebody else finds 'em and they screw up everything we got here. JULIET: There's, um, a sub coming in this afternoon. ---- the Flame station, Jin arrives in the Jeep. Inside, Radzinsky carefully glues and attempts to fix match sticks to a model. The door bangs open, Jin runs in, right past Radzinsky. RADZINSKY: Hey, you understand the concept of knocking? runs into the monitor room and begins flipping switches. A print-out begins and Jin examines it. Radzinsky then snatches it from his hands. RADZINSKY: Oh, get your hands off that! I thought you learned English. I said, hands off! Nobody handles any of the gear in this station except me. Understand? JIN: I need to check the radar logs. RADZINSKY: For what? JIN: Please. I need to know if a plane landed on the Island. RADZINSKY: If a plane landed? Here? JIN: Yes. RADZINSKY: What, so you think if a plane landed on our Island, I'd be over there just building my model? That I wouldn't have called anyone? That I wouldn't have put out an alert? JIN: Maybe you missed it. Can you check with the other stations? RADZINSKY: I just told you I would not be-- grabs Radzinsky's collar and throws him against a wall. JIN: Check with the other stations. then pushes him toward the monitors. Radzinsky begins flipping switches, then, speaking into a microphone. RADZINSKY: Attention all stations, this is a system-wide broadcast from Radzinsky at the Flame. I'm checking in to see if anyone's seen an airplane over the Island. Chuckles No one else has seen an airplane, but if you have, could you call in to me, please? Over. Click. RADZINSKY: So what are you all hot and bothered about, Kwon? Why is this plane so damn important? JIN: It just is. ---- - On the beach, Sun clutches Jin's wedding ring and looks out to sea. The camera pans to show Ajira 316 in the distance. Ilana approaches Sun. ILANA: Did you lose someone? SUN: Excuse me? ILANA: I just saw you looking around. I thought maybe you lost someone on the plane. SUN: No. I was traveling alone. LAPIDUS: Can I get everybody's attention?! Everybody, please! Listen up, folks! Here's where we're at. The radio's dead, so I haven't been able to call in our situation. But that's all right. Soon as they figure out we're not where we're supposed to be, they'll come looking for us. So best thing to do right now is just stick together. Stick together, hunker down and just wait till help gets here. CAESAR: And where is here? LAPIDUS: What's that? CAESAR: Where is here? What is this place? LAPIDUS: I don't know where "here" is because this island's not on my charts. CAESAR: Really? LAPIDUS: Really. CAESAR: Because there are some buildings over there... and animal cages. Down the beach, you can see a bigger island across the water. So maybe you should get some new charts. gets up and wonders into the jungle. LAPIDUS: Right now, I'm just trying to keep everyone here safe. So let's gather up some firewood. CAESAR: If he wants to wait, let him! I say we search these buildings! Maybe they have a radio or some food! Who wants to help me?! notices Ben and decides to follow him. Then Frank decides to follow Sun. ---- the jungle, Sun is following Ben from a distance until she loses him. Suddenly, Ben is behind her. BEN: Why are you following me? spins around. SUN: Where are you going? BEN: Back to our Island. ...You wanna come? Act 3 - Amy is sleeping in a hammock in the Barracks. Juliet quietly takes a clipboard from the table beside her, but she wakes up. AMY: Juliet? JULIET: Hey, Amy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. AMY: Oh, no, it's fine. JULIET: I just came to get the sub manifest. Sighs Obviously, I don't want you working today. AMY: Thank you. JULIET: Full load? AMY: Almost. Two of the recruits dropped out in the eleventh hour. They didn't want to take the sedative for the trip. Can you tell Pierre for me? JULIET: Hi. Hi. Oh, hello, little one. Hi. picks up the baby. JULIET: Have you and Horace decided on a name? AMY: Yeah, we have. We're gonna name him Ethan. look of realization washes over Juliet's face. She gives baby Ethan back to Amy. AMY: Oh, hey, buddy. So... when are you and Jim gonna have one of these? JULIET: I don't know. Timing's gotta be right. ---- at the North Valley, Jack taps his wrist watch. KATE: So the woman who told you how to come back... did she mention that it would be 30 years ago? JACK: No. No, she left that part out. KATE: So what are we supposed to do now? JACK: I'm not sure yet. approaching. HURLEY: Sawyer's back! off engine. Sawyer gets out, opens the side door and begins to gather the clothes he retrieved. SAWYER: All right, listen. Y'all are gonna be the second batch of recruits comin' in off the sub pullin' into port right about now, so we ain't got much time. hands Hurley a pile of clothes. SAWYER: Nice suit, doc. Not exactly Island wear. Try this. Jack a shirt. JACK: You want us to say we came in on the sub. How's that gonna work? SAWYER: Everyone gets knocked out before the trip, so no one meets each other until we process 'em. gives some clothes to Kate. JACK: Look, we need to find the rest of the people from the plane. SAWYER: If there was a plane, Jin will find it. So we got about ten minutes to make intake, or y'all are gonna be camping in the jungle for a long time. There ain't another batch of recruits due in for six months. JACK: Kate What do you think? KATE: I think we should listen to Sawyer. HURLEY: I vote for not camping. SAWYER: Trust me. Do what I say. Everything will be fine. nods Let's move. ---- the Flame, Jin waits patiently as Radzinsky types on a keyboard. RADZINSKY: I just heard from the Looking Glass. They were the last station to check in. They got nothing but an incoming sub. Why don't you go home, and I'll call you if something happens? beeping. Radzinsky gets out of his seat. RADZINSKY: Move. Move. Out of my way. clicks some knobs, beeping continues. RADZINSKY: Those bastards. JIN: What do you see? RADZINSKY: Grid 325. Motion sensor alarm was tripped. We got a Hostile inside the perimeter. continues. Jin takes off with his gun. RADZINSKY: Hey! Where you going?! follows. Jin runs outside and through the tall grass. He spots a figure moving and aims his gun. JIN: Stop right there! reveals himself, still handcuffed. JIN: Sayid? SAYID: Jin? JIN: Panting Where's Sun? SAYID: I don't know. appears and cocks his rifle. Jin cocks his. JIN: Shut up! forces Sayid to his knees. JIN: Get down! Say another word, and you're dead. looks confused. Act 4 is driving a DHARMA van with Jack, Kate and Hurley as passengers. HURLEY: Okay, so it's 1977. SAWYER: Yep. HURLEY: And... you guys are all members of the DHARMA Initiative. SAWYER: Yep. HURLEY: Well, you do realize those dudes get wiped out, right? I saw where all the bodies got dumped. SAWYER: What about it? HURLEY: Well, aren't you gonna warn 'em? Aren't you gonna stop it from happening? SAWYER: I ain't here to play Nostradamus to these people. Besides, Faraday's got some interesting theories on what we can and can't do here. JACK: Did you say Faraday? He's here? SAWYER: Not anymore. ---- the Barracks, a sign reads "WELCOME NEW RECRUITS". by The Blues Images playing on speakers: Ride, captain, ride / Upon your mystery ship, be amazed at the friends. van pulls up. WOMAN ON PA: ...recruits will be going inside for processing, where you'll be given your work assignment and lodging. still playing: On your mystery ship / on your way to a world that others might have missed. SAWYER: Put these on and listen up. Juliet's got it worked out so your name's gonna be on the list, all right? So when you get in there, just watch the little meet and greet video, wait for 'em to call your name. When they do, just smile, step up, take your jumpsuits and work assignments. JACK: Work assignments? SAWYER: Yeah, don't worry. I got it covered. Just remember to act a little doped up, 'cause you just woke up from the sub. HURLEY: What if they start asking us questions we can't answer, like, uh, who's president in 1977? SAWYER: It's not a damn game show, Hugo. Besides, I'm gonna be in there to get your backs, all right? Let's move. indistinct conversations. Miles pulls up in his van and gets out. MILES: LaFleur! Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you on the walkie. notices Jack, Hurley and Kate. MILES: voice What--what the hell are they doing here? SAWYER: They're our new inductees. I'll explain everything later. voice Stop staring and tell me what your damn problem is. MILES: It's, uh... it's Jin. There's a 14-J at the Flame. SAWYER: What? on walkie. SAWYER: walkie Jin, you there? JIN: walkie James, we have a problem. We found a Hostile. SAWYER: walkie What?! What do you mean you found a hostile? Where? puts Sayid inside a room and shuts the door. JIN: walkie He was wandering in the jungle. Radzinksy's taking care of him now. SAWYER: walkie What's he doing in our territory? It's a violation of the truce. JIN: voice It's Sayid. SAWYER: What?! Son of a bitch! walkie Was anyone else with him? JIN: walkie No. He was alone. ---- - Ben and Sun walk through the jungle. SUN: Wait! BEN: I'm sorry, Sun, but waiting doesn't interest me much right now. There are three outriggers near here and I'm gonna take one. So you can come along and help me row... takes off his sling or you can stay here. Frankly, it makes no difference to me. SUN: Why are you leaving? BEN: Why are you staying? SUN: The main Island... is that where Jin is? BEN: Honestly, I don't know. But that's where I'd start looking. LAPIDUS: Sun! catches up. SUN: Over here. BEN: Hello, Frank. LAPIDUS: Pants You all right? SUN: Yes, I'm fine. LAPIDUS: I got worried when I couldn't find ya. I saw him leaving. What are you doing out here? SUN: Ben knows where there's a boat. I'm going back to the main Island with him. LAPIDUS: You don't think you can really trust this guy, do ya? SUN: I have to trust him. walks on ahead. They reach a beach with three outriggers. Ben throws down his bag and uncovers one. BEN: Grunts You're ready? SUN: Yes. LAPIDUS: Sun. I want you to think about this, okay? This guy is dangerous. Sun, that boat I came here on--it was filled with commandos whose only mission was to get him. BEN: And how'd that work out for everyone? LAPIDUS: Don't do it. SUN: Why don't you come with us? LAPIDUS: I can't. I got a group of people I gotta look after. BEN: That's right, Frank. A captain's first responsibility is to his passengers. But I have people I have to take care of, too. There's a small dock about a half mile due south across the water. It leads directly to a town where I used to live. There are resources there. So, if anyone can help you and the rest of the plane get out of here safely, it-- hits Ben over the back of the head with an oar. She grunts. He falls to the floor unconcious. LAPIDUS: I thought you trusted this guy. SUN: I lied. Act 5 - Orientation Video playing: Welcome to the island. For your own comfort and safety, we ask that you stay within the confines of your new living quarters. Our Barracks are surrounded by a high frequency sonar fence to protect us from the Island's abundant and diverse wildlife. KATE: How are we gonna do this? PHIL: out a name from his list Shephard? Jack Shephard? JACK: Here we go. approaches Phil. PHIL: Hey, Jack. Have a seat. takes a seat. Pierre Chang arrives. DR. CHANG: Of course it isn't here... Sighs JACK: What's that? DR. CHANG: Your file. Could they be any more disorganized on the other side? Sorry. Namaste. shake hands I'm Pierre Chang. Welcome to the DHARMA Initiative. How was your ride in? JACK: It was fine. DR. CHANG: Good. Who was your shuttle driver? JACK: I'm sorry? DR. CHANG: Uh... the shuttle from the sub. Who was your driver? JACK: Oh, that was, uh... um... Mr. LaFleur. DR. CHANG: Ah, yes. Good man, LaFleur. Runs a very tight operation. down clipboard Sighs I'm sorry for the disorganization. The woman who was supposed to be processing you in had a baby last night. I got pulled out of my lab. I... ah, here it is... your job assignment. Sighs You've been assigned to the Shed. JACK: "Work man." What does--what does that mean? DR. CHANG: Based on your aptitude test, you'll be doing janitorial work. chuckles. On the other side of the room, Kate waits around to be called. Phil notices her. PHIL: Hey there, ma'am. KATE: Hi. PHIL: They haven't called you yet? KATE: No. Not yet. PHIL: What's your name? KATE: Kate... Austen. PHIL: Austen. pages Austen... Huh. You're not on my list, and you're not on the sub manifest either. Who's your recruiter? KATE: Um... enters. JULIET: Hold on, Phil. Sighs I just got the new list from Amy. Some, uh, last-minute additions, including... Miss Austen? PHIL: All righty then. She's all yours. leaves the two of them. JULIET: I'm sorry for the mix-up. I'm Juliet. KATE: Kate. shake hands. JULIET: Hi, Kate. Welcome to the Island. ---- arrives at the Flame in a DHARMA van. Engine turns off. SAWYER: What the hell happened? JIN: Sayid just came walking out of the jungle in handcuffs alone. SAWYER: What? Did he say anything about the plane they were on? JIN: No, I couldn't talk to him. Radzinsky thinks he's a Hostile. He won't leave us alone. SAWYER: Whispers I got this. and Jin enter the station. SAWYER: Where is he? RADZINSKY: Locked in the storage room. SAWYER: Give me the key. RADZINSKY: You need to know, LaFleur--he saw the model of the Swan, and he could've seen the survey of where we're building it. SAWYER: Your point is? RADZINSKY: He's a spy. This whole thing is an act, and we either play into it or we don't. We can end this right now. SAWYER: What the hell are you talking about, Radzinsky? RADZINSKY: We shoot him. SAWYER: Well, I appreciate your input there, quick draw. But I wanna talk to him first. Give me the damn keys. hands over the keys and Sawyer throws then to Jin. He opens the door and drags Sayid out. Sayid sees Sawyer and has a look of surprise on his face. They sit him down in a chair. SAWYER: Sayid My name's LaFleur. I'm head of security. I want you to listen real carefully to what I got to say. And if you do that, you'll be fine. Understand? nods. SAWYER: All right, let's start simple. Identify yourself as a Hostile. says nothing. SAWYER: The terms of the truce say you gotta identify yourself as a Hostile, or we got the right to shoot you. SAYID: We do not refer to ourselves as "Hostile", but yes, I--I am one of them. SAWYER: Sighs All right. Good. Then we can proceed like a couple of gentlemen. Let's go. pulls Sayid up Just taking him back to the barracks. RADZINSKY: Oh, if you're taking him in, then I'm coming with you. take him outside. RADZINSKY: This is a horrible mistake. I'm gonna talk directly to Horace about this. SAWYER: Fine. Talk away. ---- - Nighttime, a shot of both Island's under a full moon. Sun and Frank moor their outrigger at the dock. LAPIDUS: You wanna remind me why the hell we're doing this? SUN: Ben said if my husband is on the Island, the best place to start looking for him is here. LAPIDUS: Oh, I see, that's some advice you took before you whacked him in the head. they walk along the dock, leaves rustle. LAPIDUS: Whoa. rustle, branches snap. A skittering noise. LAPIDUS: Tell me you saw that. SUN: Probably just an animal. LAPIDUS: Animal. Right. arrive at the Barracks, which is very run down. LAPIDUS: I'm sorry to say, Sun, but... I don't think we're gonna find your husband here. Maybe we oughta just head back. sign creaks in the wind. Suddenly there is whispering, and a light comes on inside one of the houses. The door creaks open and a shadowy man steps out. MAN: Hello. LAPIDUS: Who the hell are you? MAN: My name's Christian. SUN: I'm looking for my husband. His name is Jin Kwon. Do you know where he is? CHRISTIAN: Follow me. Act 6 enter a dark room with photos on the wall. SUN: What is this place? examines the photos. CHRISTIAN: '72... '76, '78... SUN: Where is my husband? CHRISTIAN: Uh, here we go. '77. He's, uh... he's with your friends. SUN: What are you talking about? What friends? creaks, wind blowing loudly. Christian hands Sun a photo. It's a new recruits DHARMA photo. Jack, Kate and Hurley are present in the photo. CHRISTIAN: I'm sorry, but you have a bit of a journey ahead of you. ---- - The group of new recruits gather for the photo. MAN: Okay, ready? Everybody say, "Namaste!" ALL: Namaste. HURLEY: Nama-what? shutter snaps. PHIL: Okay. hands Right on. So you guys have the rest of the day to get acquainted with your security protocol handbooks waitin' in your new digs. Now some of it may seem a little scary, but I promise you all, we are perfectly safe here, okay? So make yourselves at home. Come on. We got hamburgers. We got punch. SAWYER: the walkie You there, Phil? We're coming in with a 14-J. PHIL: Roger that, Mr. LaFleur. DHARMA van stops. PHIL: Okay, if I could get everyone to hold back, please, we have a minor security situation. Jin and Radzinsky step out with Sayid. RADZINSKY: Move. march him away. HURLEY: I guess we found Sayid. ---- the security office, they march Sayid down the stairs and into a prison cell. SAWYER: All right, you can hang out here until we can figure out what the hell to do with you. PHIL: What are we gonna do with him? sighs deeply. SAWYER: Bring the man some damn food. We're not savages. locks the cell and gives Sayid a glance before walking away. ---- Jack stops Phil in the Barracks. JACK: Ah, excuse me. Um... Could you tell me where James LaFleur lives? PHIL: Uh, that's his house right there. JACK: Chuckles Thanks. PHIL: But I wouldn't call him "James". He hates it. JACK: nervously knocks on the door. Juliet opens it. Jack is surprised. JULIET: Sighs Hey, Jack. hug. JACK: Sighs I saw you earlier today when you were helping Kate, and I wanted to say something to you then, but... JULIET: We're not supposed to know each other. JACK: Yeah. Um... I was looking for Sawyer. I guess I came to the wrong house. JULIET: No. Come in. enters. Sawyer sits in a comfy chair, reading a paperback. SAWYER: Evening, Doc. closes. JULIET: Sighs Well, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. SAWYER: Take a load off. You want a beer? JACK: No. Chuckles No, I'm fine. SAWYER: What can I do for you, Jack? JACK: deeply I don't even know where to start. Uh... how about with Sayid? SAWYER: I had no choice. He was running around in the jungle, got caught by my people. And seein' as how he can't tell the truth about how he got here, I had to improvise. JACK: Improvise? SAWYER: Uh-huh. And for now, Sayid is safe, which is all that matters. JACK: So where do we go from here? SAWYER: I'm working on it. JACK: Really? Because it looked to me like you were reading a book. SAWYER: Chuckles I heard once Winston Churchill read a book every night, even during the Blitz. He said it made him think better. It's how I like to run things. I think. I'm sure that doesn't mean that much to you, 'cause back when you were calling the shots, you pretty much just reacted. See, you didn't think, Jack, and as I recall, a lot of people ended up dead. JACK: I got us off the Island. SAWYER: But here you are... sighs right back where you started. So I'm gonna go back to reading my book, and I'm gonna think, 'cause that's how I saved your ass today. And that's how I'm gonna save Sayid's tomorrow. All you gotta do is go home, get a good night's rest. Let me do what I do. sees Jack out. SAWYER: ...now ain't that a relief? JACK: Yeah. leaves, and Sawyer watches him go. He turns to see Kate standing on her porch. They give each other subtle waves, and Sawyer walks back inside. ---- the security office, a young boy enters. BOY: Hey, Phil. I'm just gonna go in there and deliver him a sandwich. PHIL: All right. boy enters the cell room. BOY: Hello. I brought you a sandwich. bag through the bars. I didn't put mustard on it, but if you'd like some, I could get some. SAYID: This will be fine. Thank you. bag crinkles. BOY: Are you a Hostile? SAYID: Do you think I am? BOY: What's your name? SAYID: Sayid. What's yours? BOY: I'm Ben. takes a moment. SAYID: It's nice to meet you, Ben. de:5.09 Namaste/Transkription Category:Season 5